przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TAGAP 2/Solucja, Poziom 17
Naszej skórze na początku etapu mogą zaszkodzić motocykle, nie są zbyt trudne do rozwalenia. Bardziej skupmy się na zniszczeniu stojących działek plazmowych (obie unieruchamiamy, gdy pojawią się równocześnie) oraz konstruktora maszyn. Po raz kolejny pojawi się przypadek, kiedy pod wysoką przeszkodą znajdzie się skorpion z minidziałkiem. Niech sobie strzela, a kiedy przestanie, szybko strzelamy w jego pysk (ale lepiej najpierw działajmy karabinem EMP). Spoglądamy ponownie na górę, zauważamy szafkę ze środkami przeciwbólowymi (to niebieski stymulant), chronioną przez naścienną wyrzutnię rakiet (#67). Odpowiednio się ustawiamy i zdejmujemy ten sprzęt, po czym zabieramy powerup. Pochodzimy sobie teraz po blokach, chodzą po nich także pingwiny-zombie w niemałych ilościach, co więcej, mają dobrze ustawionych pingwinów z miotaczem ognia. Ci drudzy to znaczne zagrożenie, jakoś trzeba je rozwalać, na końcu bloków jest operator działka przeciw-powietrznego. Przeskakujemy go i eliminujemy, bezlitośnie, najlepiej próbować dostosować się do rady z poziomu Graveyard Shift, choć nie zawsze będzie to możliwe. Barykada padnie, ale nieopodal niej są gotowe 2 czołgi do anihilacji. Strzelajmy w kanister, by oszczędzić sobie nerwów. Teraz wspinaczka, za pomocą EMP i podwójnego Uzi usuwamy z gry drony mające broń plazmową. Potem wymieniamy broń na rakietnicę i zdalnie sterowanymi rakietami zdejmujemy strzelca na dachu (#68). Przy łucie szczęścia zniszczymy również jeden z dwóch generatorów mocy. TAGAP2 solucja 067.png|Screen #67 TAGAP2 solucja 068.png|Screen #68 Mało tego, na dachu jest również sfera z uwięzionymi dronami, musimy ją rozbić, przedtem pokonując strażnika ze strzelbą samopowtarzalną w ręku. Wreszcie trzeba ruszać w prawo i pokonać MechaCrawlera, jest on w asyście latających botów, więc uwaga... Na końcu poziomu mamy helikopter, masz go uziemić za pomocą karabinu EMP, wtedy zaoszczędzisz być może sporą ilość amunicji. Robimy to w miarę wcześnie i tak, by on się nie poruszył. Wtedy on opadnie na dół i się już nie podniesie, jeżeli my teraz skoczymy na dół... Po upadku musimy szybko się ocknąć, bo zaraz do gry wkroczy kolejna chmara pingwinów-zombie, a zatem dla nas kolejna szansa na uzdrowienie się. Może być to utrudnione, bo dosyć liczny jest także sprzęt mechaniczny, a maskowanie w cieniach szalejących zombie raczej nie pozwoli na efektowne działanie z użyciem karabinka EMP. Po drodze dobijamy mutanta, w zamian uzyskamy kartę dostępową upoważniającą nas do udziału w trzeciej części misji. Tak, będziemy mieli już dużo prostszą drogę do reperacji zbyt niskiego stanu zdrowia, który objawił się po bardzo trudnej bitwie w poprzedniej fazie (#69). Co ciekawe, w grę wchodzą ruchome generatory pingwinów-zombie, w związku z tym zaleca się użycie nawet broni OMG. Niebawem wejdziemy do sali, w której tańczą pingwiny, bądźmy ostrożni, bo wkrótce będą one opuszczały parkiet (#70). I to w dużych odstępach czasu, zatem odkładamy mocniejszą pukawkę i eliminujemy je za pomocą Uzi. Ale jednym z dezerterów jest również miniboss z wyrzutnią rakiet. Jeżeli mamy zielony stymulant, możemy go łatwo powalić rakietami. Następny w kolejce jest miniboss z OMG, tu wystarczy tylko użyć miotacza ognia działającego w trybie alternatywnym. Pokonanie go daje kartę dostępu i amunicję do najpotężniejszej broni. TAGAP2 solucja 069.png|Screen #69 TAGAP2 solucja 070.png|Screen #70 Jedna karta to jednak mało, by odblokować dostęp do powyższego pomieszczenia. Możemy co najwyżej podjąć walkę z droidem z tarczą. Gdy opuścimy salę taneczną, jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu. Wrogowie, z którym kolejno się zmierzymy to: trzy generatory pingwinów-zombie (bardzo przyda się atak powietrzny) oraz wielki pająk-miniboss w asyście helikoptera. Po wygranych walkach zdobywamy kartę dostępu i formalnie kończymy jeden z najtrudniejszych leveli w grze. Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 2